Cyborg
Cyborgs are a hybrid of organic and synthetic. For some this change is the result of life saving surgery, still others have this change forced upon them. Their power is augmented beyond their previous limits. Majins, Namekians, Androids, Shins, and Demons CAN NOT select this path. Path Features: Cybernetic Frame (Level 11): You gain DR 2 against powers with the unarmed keyword. Adapted system (Level 15): You may choose one of the two android starting powers. Its effects are cut in half. Cyber weapons (Level 19): Your Cybernetic body is upgraded with an incorporated weapon. Cyborg Powers Level 11 At-will powers Cyber backhand Your backhand is crazy empowered by a mechanical joint At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2P + strength damage. Ignore a point of your foes DR from armor Mech bullet You unleash a spray of energy bullets from your palm At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 4 Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: Discipline-2 vs Reaction Hit: 2k + spirit damage. Level 11 Encounter powers Cybernetic Drill You spin your mechanical hand on a rotating engine, creating a drill Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2P + strength damage. Ignore DR from armor. If both attacks hit, the opponent loses their DR from armor until repaired. Vaporize! You unleash a pair of searing beams Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage + tier d4 fire damage. Level 14 Utility powers Cyber Augment Electrical sparks surge across your form and aura as you unleash your power. Benefits of your cybernetic augmentation Encounter ✦ Healing Minor Action Ppower up Effect: You regain 2 surges, one of which you may spend now. For the duration of your power up, you have an additional +2 DR against melee attacks. Lock on One of your cybernetic parts locks onto an enemy, insuring a more accurate attack. Encounter ✦ Personal Standard Action Ranged Sight Target: One creature Effect: You mark the enemy. So long as the mark remains on them your ranged attacks have a +4 circumstance bonus to hit them. Level 16 Daily powers Super Blaster Ray You unleash a large beam from a cannon in your wrist. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide Beam 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + tenacity damage. Charge: Every surge you spend charging adds an additional 2 damage. Additional damage can not exceed 10. If additional damage equals 10, the attack becomes a Wide beam 12 that ignores DR. Miss: Half damage Mech headbutt Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage and the opponent is stunned and slowed (save ends) Miss: No damage, but the opponent is slowed for 3 rounds. Level 20 Ultimate power Bionic Punisher Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide Beam 20 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 7k + spirit damage. This ability recharges your chosen android ability. Miss: 3k + 40 damage, your chosen android ability does not recharge. Category:Canon Category:Paths